Rogue Seraphs
by cheeseshirt
Summary: The city discovers that a mysterious school for rogue children is being built on the coast and due to recent disappearances of several wealthy kids there two titans investigate. But as the mystery deepens so do relationships RaeRob
1. downy feathers and pitchforks

Rated for safety anyways first fic and if you flame please flame about something worthwhile to read instead of the pairing sigh anyways. Any comments on how to write better, what events you would like to see, and or extension of scenes are welcome all reviewers will receive a cookie

If I owned teen titans I wouldn't be on **fan**fiction

A bulky figure walked down the hallway of titans tower. One eye focusing on nothing in particular while the orange of the other scanned the floors for heat. Seeing that all were sleeping he continued on his journey but he knew someone would be waiting for him in the kitchen whether or not they were male or female he didn't know and frankly didn't care. Both would wear a cape and although they were two completely different people they both would discuss the same things with the iron giant and both would come to the same conclusion. This being said he would also know that the next night the opposing would be waiting for him and the same topic would be discussed and though there were always reoccurring things most of the time the two would bring up valid points that the previous night he would not have even contemplated. Both of them, though they were similar to day and night, would occasionally talk but very seldom and when they did it was often just a few words exchanged between friends he needed a ploy to get them together but also he needed to delve into the assignment recently given to them by the city council. A new school was being built on one of the rocky islands off the coast similar to the one where titans tower was located. They needed two titans to infiltrate it posing as two of their students. He immediately knew who it was going to be and he immediately knew this was going to be a long hard battle although he would have to fight it they knew that both would surrender one for the sake of the city the other for the sake of themselves. Despite the latter's reason they were not vain but they need some one to save them from themselves but the person who was very much aware of their condition was as cold as an ice cube the any who tried to aid them in their eternal quest to find who they were.

The tin man walked through the doors to the main room and the scene opened up onto a stormy night the water was rough and tinted a slate color and the sky reflected it only deeper and more ominous. Reminding him slightly of the figure who stood in front of it body sheltered from sight by a body cloak though he knew this girl's figure well. Hair cropped short dangled gently below her ears and at once her monotonic voice resounded through the room "Cyborg what took you?" she said continuing to stare out the window. Secretly he longed to hear her true voice but knowing this was quite impossible he resisted the urge and answered her question "Something called sleep it's a really popular trend." He said yawning and stretching his arms skyward. Truthfully he was not tired just trying to out dupe the master. "Hence both of us are here" she replied monotone breaking slightly but he knew it would never truly vanish as she had melded with it. "You win but Raven I need to talk with you about the new assignment "no" she replied flatly "I refuse, send your pretty girl in there or are you afraid she'll get hurt?" Raven said icily. "She's to naïve., Beastboy's green, and I lost the plans to my holographic projector" this was a flat out lie as they were saved on his hard drive and though suspicious as she was Raven could never interfere with something that personal. "So you're suggesting Boy blunder and I go that's ridiculous he'll stick out like a sore thumb personality wise and though I am not denying that I will not but some people might get clued in by the purple hair and the charka!" she spat at him (I do believe that's it not quite sure so don't yell at me one person can kindly point out what it is and I'll be perfectly satisfied) "And it's not like our faces are almost plastered all over town!" "Which leads me into the next thing if you agree you get a free makeover" "Was that supposed to entice me?" " No but we also have the government on our side and forcing you to go would be no problem they say they might even arrest you for obstruction of justice and I'm sure Adonis would love to share a cell with you" Cyborg smirked Raven shuddered "You win but I want a guarantee that if things go wrong I'll be out" she replied "I win" he smirked and the conversation drifted into other things such as Starfire's and the rest of the female population's obsession with boy band members which lead into a very interesting discussion on the abilities for boy bands to rule the world if it were not for people like them.

The next night went very similar to the first with an exception of the boy band talk but something interested Cyborg about this conversation when he had told Robin who his partner was he had not demanded another instead he had drifted into a sort of daydream finally being awoken by a slap on the back of the head by a metal hand. This in turn started a mock wrestling match in which the metal man prevailed as was to be expected.

The school wouldn't be opened for another week until this time they were to live with two prominent members of the community learn everything about them until term started to which they would be flown to the island not to return to their homes again until the mission was ended with evidence on the guilt of the person who opened it. The school's name you ask? Renfaire School for Troubled Children it was a boarding school excepting only the social elite therefore Raven was to be placed in the home of Senator Alfred Novac her name was to be changed to Kira Novac, while Robin would become the son of Gregory Kiln owner of the Kiln paper line including major media names such as the Gotham Times and the Weekly Jump.

A girl floated silently down the hallway in a crouch arms hanging down from her body a defeated look on her face replaced the normal optimistic twinkle that filled her eyes. She stopped when she spotted a figure exiting their room. She raced over to it demeanor brightening. " Friend Cyborg" she said a slight mischievous undertone creeping into the normal spunk. "Who have you chosen to go on the mission?" Cyborg turned sleepily around letting out a large yawn as he did so "'Robin and Raven" he replied and continued down the hallway "Do you not think that friend Raven will, 'stand out' amongst them perhaps there is someone……….better suited who could be of use?" she questioned mock innocently malevolence glittering in her eyes " Sorry Star. Mind's made up they're goin'" he said and stalked off as Starfire cursed in her native tongue. 'Robin is _my_ ammolee (cookies to who knows what that means and where it's from hint: someone's story) and I will let no Clorbag get in between me and my Robie (ick!).' Starfire mused to herself anger boiling at the thought of Raven and 'her Robin'.

"Hey Star" Robin said as he walked out of the main room and away from the heating argument about breakfast. Starfire was not listening to engrossed in her thoughts to register who said that until a few seconds later "Friend Robin" Starfire said turning quickly towards the door but the boy wonder was gone in search of his mission companion.

"Come on Raven the makeover's today and we have to get going" Robin said rapping at her door after no answer came he smirked to himself basking in the rank has it's privileges cliché as he typed in her 7 number password on the keypad. " I'm coming in" he said as the doors opened "Robin" she said icily as he latched onto her wrist and dragged her out of the room " Let. Go. Now" she said attempting to get her wrist from him. Of course she could use her powers but that would take all the sport out of it. "Sorry Raven but I can't risk letting our next Barbie go before her special day" he smiled and she seethed as the strapped her into the car in the middle of the back seat with Beastbopy to her left and Starfire to her right "try not to have too much fun while you're getting your hair done Raven" Robin smirked as he shut the door to the front seat. Raven lunged forward to avenge herself but was thrown back by the force of the car as they sped out of the tower garage.


	2. My own little

Shoutout to the Reviewers

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe : thanks for reviewing you like most of the stories I like. Don't worry I'm not a stalkerI've just seen your reviews...while watching you review o0. j/k

DarkGoddessAngel101: hmmm...I'm not sure if I will...might as well here you are

otakualways: kudos thanks for the review oh and brownie points to you throws cookies

yup that was from ChocolateCurlz who if she is reading this needs to update

Disclaimer: insert catchy disclaimer about my lack of owning the titans here

"No!" Raven said crossly as Beastboy and Starfire attempted to pry her from the car. "I refuse" Robin was leaning against it attempting to keep from laughing at the situation the ice queen was in and Cyborg last seen sneaking around the other side of the car unnoticed by his target, at least until he lifted the livid goth from her seat. Cries of protest met the team's ears as Cyborg threw her over his shoulder carrying her into the building the rest of the team following in a funeral procession-like pattern, which to Raven, it was.

A smiling receptionist greeted the team at the door bottle blonde hair and short skirt weaving in the air conditioned room. " You must be the Teen Titans" she said in a perky voice " The one and only and who are you little lady?" Cyborg asked flirtaciously. Blushing furiously the girl replied that she was Molly and was going to be doing Raven's makeup. A vein started twitching in the introvert's head and Robin stared smugly at the girl "What's wrong Raven? Afraid of a little makeup?" He whispered into her ear causing the vein to throb faster "No but you should be afraid of what I do to you afterwards" she hissed in return as the procession lurched forward into a neon pink beauty shop where several other ditz' waited for the victi..I mean patients. After introducing themselves they pointed to the two chairs where most of the makeover would be taking place and asked that they leave the room, except Cyborg who remained for two purposes to flirt and to keep Raven for murdering the unsuspecting makeup artists.

Robin smirked at the disgruntled girl who sat beside him. Though she was not being forced to dress in any frilly, lacy clothing she was still appalled at all the makeup that would be used to cover her ashy skin. It was almost like a dye and would come off when dipped in a chemical reagent made especially for it. Robin had to have no such thing done to him but his hair had extensions placed in it along with areas of bright green and red highlights. 'Oh how I want to wipe that cocky grin off his face…' Raven thought to herself giving him the patented death glare "laugh while you can boy wonder because when I'm done with you they'll never find your body" she hissed and stood allowing herself to be dragged to the closet that held her 'costume'.

When the pair was dressed they were lead into the room where the team waited on their arrival. Walking in at the same time they were both greeted with the stunned faces of their teammates. "Dude you got your ear pierced! Sweet!" Beastboy cried walking up to examine the boy closer. "Nice fishnet" Cyborg chuckled going from Robin's fishnet shirt to Raven's stockings "If you two were goin' trawling you could of told us we would of come" The two glared at the tin man "Can it Cy, before I hurt you" "I can run faster than you with those pants on though I'm sure the press would love to see their beloved hero's boxers. Not that they couldn't now" Cyborg replied holding onto Beastboy for support as Robin blushed as red as his boxers and pulled up the torn jeans only to have them fall back to their original position allowing the two to laugh harder.

Starfire was examining Raven " Raven to whom are you mourning?" the naïve alien questioned "no one why do you ask Star?" the goth, who now truly lived up to the title, managed to reply through gritted teeth. "You are adorned with the web and metal ring surely someone has died" "That's a belly ring and the web is a pentagram Star and no one has died…..yet" she glared at the two boys in front of her whose laughter had died down long enough to look at the ice princess through their tears. " When did your shirt get caught in the shredder Rae?" they asked looking at the black T shirt that came up just short of her cleavage line and read 'Caution: I bite'. " Right after I fed your game station into it" she snapped after the two looked at the girl horrified "She was joking guys though I had been wondering where I left my spare set of handcuffs" he laughed as he looked at Raven's short, pleated bondage skirt. "No these are mine yours are in Starfire's room" Raven replied casually turning on heel to leave the room "Burn!" chorused the two boys as she strolled from the room only to be met by 3 limos pulled up at the entrance. The Mayor, Senator Novac, and Mr. Kiln stood at the entrance the former smiling while the other two frowned at their appearances "Nice job" the Mayor said approvingly to the stylists handing over a wad of cash " They look like a bunch of hooligans" the senator said in disgust surveying the two from head to foot "that was the point senator" Robin replied extending a hand to him looking repulsed Robin's smile widened and the Mayor placed a hand on the boy's shoulder "Senator, Mr. Kiln" the mayor began nodding in their directions "these children are some of the most refined kids you'll ever meet." He stretched out his other hand towards Raven who cringed at his touch. "Now why don't you two gentleman go get into your cars while I have a few words with these two" the two men hastily turned away and walked to their respective places. The neighbor walked the short distance to his and took the two brief cases within "here's your homework I expect it to be memorized down to the last period. Also within these are 2 walkman's and some CD's but don't listen to Dashboard Confessional it turns into a diamond edged saw also if you have enough information to get out press fast forward 3 times " He snapped and the horn honked from one of the limos turning back to them he quickly said "The helicopter will arrive two days from today. You may still come in contact with each other and the team until you leave. If you mess up on this there will be no team when you return" he hissed and the two sprinted off to their limos, which peeled away from the curb at a startling pace and both looked longingly back at their waving friends, who they may never see again.


	3. he and hocky stix

I'll update as much as I can over the next week I just want to inform you that my lack of updating is due to district choral last week and Disney world this week but I am devout to update all I can. Sorry about the last chapter I know it sucked.

Let's try this again **fan**fiction don't own it

Warning: attempt at fight scene don't hurt me

Reviewers:

otakualways-Don't worry I'll add itin I love my reviewers

DarkGoddessAngel101- I'll fix it when I have spare time thanks for telling me I just hate those stories that are like 'and she was wearing like' and it goes on forever and ever

KidFlashisHot- yeah I liked it too thanks

If I forgot you I'm sorry I'm being forced to pack for Disney

Leaning back against the seat Raven watched the urban metropolis she protected fade into the suburbs and finally reduce into languid pastures of the rural farms. Shifting her 'homework' away from her body so as to have enough room to open it without causing herself bodily harm. Cautiously she pried open the sides to reveal a large stack of papers about 4 or 5 inches thick bursting out at her and let out a small shriek this of course earned her yet another stern look from her temporary guardian. Raven slowly began gathering the papers back into their respective place once finished she pulled off the stack information about how the family goat, Lucky, died 7 years ago.

Robin who was sitting in a gold-plated 4 poster was submersed in papers also but his obsessive-compulsive nature would come in handy around this time and he could laugh at Raven while he was sitting in the pool on the roof of the apartment drinking sprite.(wo0t! sugar) His current ward would not except the fact that teenage scum like him could be any part of refined and though every time he would attempt at friendly conversation it would go hideously wrong so for the next 3 days he would be stuck in the earthly realm of boredom especially since he had been forbidden from any reading or interaction with the other occupants of the apartment lest his keeper's reputation be tarnished. Though dinner was scheduled 'promptly at 7' Robin longed for the tower and it's easy going attitude that he wished he could call them but more importantly he wanted to get in tough with his counterpart finally resolute on calling her he picked up his communicator and a strange, slightly annoyed, face showed up on it when a monotonous "What" came from the other end realization hit him and a smile cracked across his face " How are things going over there?" he asked and her glare hardened if possible "peachy boy wonder I'm stuck in Hicksville with a man who has his head stuck so far up his a.." "I get the point" he interrupted and a sly smile came across his face as he looked around the lilac room "nice digs" "I feel like I got stuck in Candy land and I can't escape" Raven replied a vein throbbing in her head it picked up pace as her partner began laughing "so how's your studying?" her look surprisingly, softened "I'm done" watching his eyes bug out the goth's cheeks twitched slightly through his stammering "powers my good friend" she said then looking at the pink clock with blinding pink feathers began to chime a sickeningly happy song and a sigh escaped her lips "dinner" "7 o' clock sharp right Rae?" "Yes, and don't forget I may be 40 miles away but I can still make you wish you didn't exist" she said before closing the screen and climbing off the canopy bed and retreating down the stairs into the dining room where a prissy looking woman sat at the table hands resting in her lap a glass of wine sitting before her along with a plate of some of the smallest portions she had ever seen then again the titans ate like horses. When Raven walked to the table and tripped over a step falling to the floor before her powers acting as a reflex stopped her centimeters before impact nose brushing the Turkish rug. The wife was there an instant later holding a silver candlestick above her head. That was the last thing Raven saw before hearing the thwack of metal on bone.

Robin's dinner was not much better his ward was stiffly ignoring the boy only giving him mono-syllable answers finally the protégé of the world's greatest detective gave up on the man and ate the 'meal' if it could be called one and retreated to his studies until finally he went to sleep around 11:00 according to the grandfather clock. Resolute that the next day he would no longer try to be proper but fully accept his roll as a first class delinquent.

When Raven awoke later that night she found a bandage wrapped around her head, which she quickly removed and a sleeping Mrs. Novac in one of the cushy chairs. Silently she climbed from the bed and walked to the large windows, through them open, and took flight towards the city ready to be back by morning. When she reached Jump City she encountered Cinderblock who had escaped from jail, yet again, no doubt sent to do his master's dirty work. The titans, or what remained of them were already there. Joining into the melee of blue sonic blasts and green star bolts aimed at the creature from the air and on the back of a green rhinoceros. Black lightning laced through the air finally striking it's target in the eyes, stunned for the moment, the stone giant stumbled back and the vigilantes turned their heads towards their own. Momentarily distracted Cinderblock took advantage of this and swiped his massive arms through the air hitting one alien princess to the ground where a boy swinging from a bird-a-rang quickly caught her. Jealousy crept into Raven's mind and this was redirected at the villain whose feet were suddenly encased in black energy and he fell onto the ground. Where the team once again turned their attention to Starfire and Robin who were standing ready once again to fight. Nodding at each other the Beastboy turned into a snake winding it's way around the villain while Starfire and Raven hurled star bolt's and random objects at it while Robin and Cyborg wrapped the fight up with a sonic boom hitting the villain in the face and rendering it unconscious. Turning into a pterodactyl Beastboy escaped the top heavy giant's fall. Raven flew towards Robin not used to feeling the night air on her skin she began to shiver. "Oh Robin it is so wonderful to see you again!" Starfire cried encasing the Boy Wonder in a death hug "Starfire it's only been a few hours" Raven said dryly as the girl released her victim "Yes friend Raven but what a long few hours" she said icily. Rolling her eyes Raven scoffed "nice seeing you guys but we better go before the news cameras get here. Raven?" he gestured wanting her to teleport them to their respective homes. Nodding she walked over to him and with a final wave the two vanished into oblivion reappearing in Boy Wonder's room. "For someone so uptight you're very unorganized she scoffed attempting to shake a piece of paper from her boot "I like to have room to think" he replied stiffly "by the way nice boxers but I do think it's a bit egotistical" she said nodding to the traffic light boxers hanging off a chair. "yeah, yeah goodnight Raven I'll see you tomorrow" he said turning around only to see a black Raven evaporate through the roof.


	4. Authress Notedon't hurt me

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I've had a lot going on. I would be posting a new chapter if the floppy that held said chapter wasn't taken ransom by preps. I could get it back of course….If I went on a date so yeah…..next chapter will be posted by the end of the week ok? I promise…. And I f I die you can fight over Wrath, my muse. Later!


	5. Flight of Icarus pt 2

Sorry guys I posted the wrong chapter this is actually the correct one thanks to those who alerted me because knowing myself I would have completely forgotten and blown it off.

Disclaimer: must I repeat it? I dont own them

otakualways: thanks for the outfit I also need some for Robin if you don't mind

cutter-with-a-cause: I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast let alone my story lucky for you guys I have tt fans at home to threaten and blackmail me into remembering

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: la here it is

I will add everyoneelse's next chapter promise. Don't hurt me

The titans returned to the tower late in the evening due to Beastboy's craving for pizza. Who immediately retreated to his room upon their return. Shortly followed by the Tameranean Princess who claimed that ' the kicking of butt had exhausted her and she must replenish her energy. Though he didn't buy it the robot remained awake sitting on the couch and dwelling on the recent battle. The team had not exactly been losing without the two titans prior to their return but they were not winning. He would not admit it openly but they were the key to the team. Balancing it out, the light and the dark sides. Without them a gaping hole was left in their attack plans and the sense of reality and subtle monotony was missing. In other words the two more childish and naïve titans were left to wreak havoc on the tower and the remaining occupant. Though when the two returned it was once again normal though a tension remained between the two females.

Cyborg sensed the quiet things like this. Earlier when the titans first began he had sensed the relationship between the polar opposites of the team and had watched as they had slowly drifted apart. This was clearly outlined by Terra's appearance. That had been a hard pill to swallow for the Goth when she discovered that the first boy she had ever loved had turned from her in favor of a traitor but it was easy to recover from. But rather unfortunately Starfire's heartbreak would be of a different magnitude. Betrayed by her own best friend for the object of the alien's affection. He would have to watch her. Starfire would be the catalyst in this game of emotions.

Had Cyborg indeed fulfilled what he promised himself to do then he would have stopped the events ensuing what the heartbroken alien was going to unleash. Upon arriving in her room Starfire immediately walked over to the circular bed and threw herself upon it she began to dwell upon the sole thing occupying her thoughts revenge on her friend. Whatever could the alien do to ruin her friend's blossoming relationship with _her_ man? Slowly she ran through a long list of things within her mind before it came to her. Turning on her stomach she reached under the bed grabbing her communicator and flipping it open. Finally after 30 minutes she tiptoed down the hallway not wanting to be heard lest she awaken the remaining titan. Stopping in front of a pair of the uniform sliding doors Starfire extended her communicator to the keypad where a series of beeps commenced before the doors whooshed open to reveal the evidence room. Walking over to the far corner Starfire picked up another communicator "All is done, the first stage is complete they should arrive 3 days from now."

Raven sat on her bed slightly vexed at the world. Because of this mission she had to pull a Robin and look through the eyes of the person whom she was attempting to portray so she hadn't washed her hair in the past week, she had to put makeup on that made her look like a KISS reject, and finally the outfit she was wearing have her the appearance of a punk from the short flamed top that barely covered her navel down to the black, blue, and red sex bracelets she wore on her wrists weighing them down from the number she adorned. At the thought of her state random objects in the room began to circle her. After the battle 2 days ago Raven had meditated as was customary for her after fighting any villain from a mere bank robber to Slade. But lately her emotions had gotten the better of her and it was becoming harder to control them. And for the past two days a majority of her day was spent repairing her mental wall. But she had no time to dwell on those thoughts as the helicopter was coming to pick her up today and Raven was discovering the horrors of lacing up high tops.

" Kira" came the annoyingly stuck up voice of the Senator's wife almost drown out by the sound of helicopter blades. Finally giving up on the shoes Raven tucked the laced in them and pulled her faded, ripped jeans over them to hide the evidence. Grabbing her black sling over bag the girl walked out of the room taking one final sweep over it before sighing dejectedly she walked from the room.

Robin sat in the helicopter that was now flying over the bay something seemed amiss. Everything that was happening seemed to be out of some twisted dream he had once had but he knew this was harsh reality. Being awoken from his musings the pilot asked him with a slight British accent if he enjoyed reading "Readings for wussies" he replied in his Red X-ish voice luckily for him his vocal cords could adjust to speaking like this for extended periods of time. "Not even a newspaper?" he shook his head defiantly and returned to staring out the window watching as they neared a rocky shore. As soon as he stepped off the helicopter he failed to recognize the building. The architecture was one of an old castle two wings decorated with archaic sculptures and gargoyles were divided by the main building which rose 3 stories into the stormy gray air. There was no connection to reality the tower was not even visible. Something tickled at the back of his mind but he had bigger things to worry about his bag was grabbed by one of the guardsman who was dressed in a long purple robe and carried up the rocky stairway leading to the castle. Robin stood casually leaning against the chopper staring at his new home before being jerked out of his revere by the pilot who identified herself as Elva and escorted him off the landing pad where another helicopter joined his own. Another guard grabbed the occupants bag and offered them a hand down which was swatted viciously away by a pale bracelet covered hand as it's owned unceremoniously jumped out. To reveal Raven a.k.a Kira Novac Robin made a mental note to call her that lest he blow their cover. Then turned his head back to Elva who was ascending the stairs. He jogged to catch up to her longing to ask where they were going.

Raven sat in a single table dining room with her pilot, Lain. "Wine" he asked as a waiter appeared. Struggling to find an answer Raven sighed "Coke" she said luckily she had not done any interviews so it was safe to use her voice. "Where did you got to school at?" the man questioned _'he's testing me'_ she thought "Blanc Prep" she replied, " How did you get expelled?" "Poisoned one of the teacher's drinks" she replied non-chalantly as the waiter returned with their drinks " Interesting what did you use?" "Hemlock" she replied as she sipped on the glass. As they made their way through dinner questions of the sort were asked. Resting her head gingerly on her head Raven attempted to discover the cause for her blurring vision. "I want to go to my room," she said blankly between questions. "One of the guards will lead you," she said and one appeared at her side. Offering a hand to her she took it and they walked from the restaurant " stairs or elevator?" the figure questioned. Though the stairs would take less time she couldn't stand the thought of being in the elevator. "Stairs" she replied curtly and they began to climb up. When they neared the top darkness was encroaching on her and suddenly she realized what had happened she had been drugged ironic for the character she played had drugged a teacher. As the door opened and she neared the bed her final thought before falling unconscious on the bed was whether Robin had fallen into the same trap.

Slowly the room began to grow or so it would appear if the boy wonder was awake. It began to descend into the darkness pistons hissing in protest before stopping. In a dimly lit room the only light coming from the ceiling above our young heroes "Our newest victims, Kiln's son and Novac's daughter rather ironic don't you think?" came a voice from the darkness. " Yes, quite. What are we to do with them?" "I have a feeling they will be" the voice paused "powerful allies if they can be made that way" "you doubt that they can?" "They will be hard to break but in the end fairytale endings never work and all birds get their wings clipped……."


	6. Melting Wax

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been preoccupied with several things such as chorus, family, and breathing. But I'm back with a vengeance now here are our kind reviewers and then you get to read it and then review again that would be if my reviewers have forsaken me. Which I can't blame them.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I would like to offer my prayers and thoughts to the people of Great Britain and the recent terrorist attack that occurred today.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Disclaimer: Don't own now leave me alone

Reviewers:

Ranme tomoe- Thank thee

Koga's Biggest Fan- I 'll attempt

DarkGoddessAngel101- Hey you can't kill me because then you won't get to read the rest of it o0

Otakualways-thank thee but guess what? I need more hehehe you really shouldn't sign up for this job oh well gives reviewers sugar

ScarletShadowNight- I attempted with the grammar thanks for the review

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raven woke up some time early that morning her vision was blurry but besides that she seemed quite unharmed. What had woken her up? Then she heard it a series of clicks. Questioning she staggered out of the bed and over to the door she turned the knob half expecting it to be locked but soon discovered that it was not. 'odd' she thought but closed the door and went probing through her closet to find an outfit.

Having found one and administered the correct accessories (i.e. jelly bracelets, fishnet gloves and a sweat band with Sewie from family guy) she was prepared to return downstairs where according to her 'guide' breakfast was to be served at promptly 6:00 it was now 6:23 'right on time' she thought and began to walk out of the door and of course tripped. Making a mental note to kill whoever suggest to wear a plaid skirt over pants she picked herself up and continued the journey encountering no other difficulty.

Robin aka Aidan Kiln was waiting for the girl at the bottom of the stairs pretending to be preoccupied attempting to fasten the correct chains to the correct side of his bondage pants "let me help you with that" she said rather kindly and stooped over to fix the error.

The scene turned black and white and the screen began flickering as two men watched it from within the shadows of the room the voices of the two drifting from the speakers to meet them.

"What's your name?" asked the speaker

"Kira Novac" she replied the stood up as she was finished " and yours?"

"Aidan Kiln, wanna come with me to breakfast?

" yeah" she said and joined him as they walked into the hall.

The breakfast hall was not what they expected it to look like four boys and two girls sat at a long wooden table to the left whilst 3 others sat at one to the right. Both groups not communicating with the other but the difference was notable. The ones to the left were class all wearing the uniform of the school. While the others, much like themselves wore an assortment of clothes. One obviously the leader had a shaved head two others opposed him one a girl with short brown hair was chatting with the boy while the other read a comic book.

The leader noticed the new comers and waved them down just as the other group excused themselves. Raven and Robin walked confidently over to them

" New?" the boy asked

"yeah" replied Robin as Raven and himself took seat next to him.

" What'd ya' do?" the girl asked

" poisoned a teacher" Raven replied nonchalantly

"You?" the girl turned her attention to Robin

" Blew up the science lab and you guys are…" he paused waiting for an answer

" My name is Zeb" the bald guy said and pointed to his two associates " this is Nora and Ruban"

" My name is Aidan and this is Kira" Robin replied as two plates were slid in front of them. Raven looked down at hers but didn't move to eat it after last night she didn't quite trust anything here anymore. She looked over to Robin and he seemed to have hesitated just like she had.

"class is starting" someone announced and Raven and Robin made a move to get up

"hey why're you in such a rush?" Zeb questioned putting a hand on Raven's shoulder she blushed furiously and tried to gather her emotions but a light bulb overhead exploded. Luckily for both of the two do-gooders no one at the table paid attention to the stream of dark energy. No one except Ruban who jumped slightly "They're coming to get us they're going to turn us into" he paused "them just like Marty" his hands began to twitch and Raven and Robin looked to each other then back at Ruban and smiled. Just the break they were looking for.

"Don't listen to Ruban here he's just trying to scare you. Besides Marty was a flake anyways" Zeb brushed it off and their faces fell.

"What happened to Marty?" Robin questioned

"We don't know one day he was hanging out with us and then the next" Nora paused briefly "he wouldn't even speak to us"

Zeb stood "let's go guys" he said as they stood and left the hall the lights shutting off as they departed to their destination.

5 hours later classes were over neither of our young heroes had been reprimanded for tardiness after breakfast or lunch but more or less ignored by most teachers as it had appeared as they entered the otherwise silent classrooms. The uniformed kids just took notes the entire time while the teachers walked up and down the aisles surveying the student's progress but the teachers tended to hesitate upon reaching the back of the classroom surveying the actions of the 5 children before returning to the front. During such classes thy had all taken out sheets of paper and grabbed their multicolored pens and scribbled notes to each other Raven and Robin had taken part in a hangman battle with words to fit their newly acquired personalities. Zeb had spent most of the time making spitballs to fling at the teacher and other students, Nora had preoccupied herself by drawing, while Ruban had finished his comic book then embarked upon making paper airplanes and flying them into random kids hair he successfully accomplished this goal at one point which earned him a high five from Zeb and a smile from Nora making him blush.

Raven and Robin walked down the hallway that night accompanied by their friends who were slowly drifting into their rooms chorusing goodnights as they passed the rooms finally leaving Raven and Robin mounting the stairs from the first floor they paused when they reached the top and stared into each other's eyes before departing with a final 'good night' and as they entered their rooms and fell into their respective beds thinking their respective thoughts about the other.

Late that night Raven was once again awakened though this time it was the screams of someone obviously in great discomfort she pulled on plaid sleeping shorts and raced to the knob finding it to be locked Raven wondered if she would get caught if she used her powers though in all probability if someone was screaming like then it would be enough to convict she murmured her spell and a small amount of dark energy entered into the doorknob and a click was heard shortly afterwards. Raven entertained the thought of retrieving Robin but dismissed it and ventured towards the screaming which had ceased as shortly after her door opened. She now followed the sound of footsteps. She rushed towards one side of the hallway spying the owner of the scream who was being carried by a rather tall man who looked vaguely familiar. Before she crashed into a body gasping in surprise she fell to the ground just as they turned the corner. A hand grabbed her and pulled her behind the wall covering her mouth squirming for a bit before realizing it was Robin holding her she relaxed and he released her as the man made a turn to find what made the noise before continuing on his journey. How'd you" she trailed off of her whisper when the boy held up a hairpin that he had stolen from the salon. He smirked and grabbed her hand following stealthily behind despite the glares she sent his way at the touch. They studied the hallway but seemed to have lost whoever they were and Robin heaved a sigh. "R..Aidan you can let go" Raven requested and the fore mentioned boy blushed "Sorry" he said releasing her "um..goodnight….again" he smiled before returning down the hallway.

The next day when the two birds entered the room to discover a member missing from their newly acquired friends seeing them sitting at the table with the uniformed kids maybe and the tho9ught occurred that maybe what Ruban said _was_ true there was definitely something going on here


End file.
